In a dump bucket toilet, a bucket that lies within a tank can be tilted to discharge substantially all water into the tank, the water flowing to a toilet bowl to flush out its contents. When the bucket is tilted, the water rapidly rushing out of the bucket can splash. To prevent water from leaking out of the top of tank, barriers are required to limit the effect of the splashing. As soon as the bucket has been tilted to a dump position, it tends to quickly return to its fill position for refilling with water. The bucket may scoop up some of the water in the tank, which results in much less than all of the water being used and which results in an incomplete flush. This is prevented by placing the bucket higher above the bottom of the toilet tank, but this results in a taller toilet tank which is undesirable. In some instances, the toilet pivots back from the dump position only partially towards the fill position, and remains in the in between position under the force of the refill water flowing into the bucket. This can be prevented by weighting the bucket, but then the bucket requires more torque to initially pivot it, and the bucket pivots back fast enough to make a noticeable sound, both of which are undesirable. A dump bucket toilet that avoided these disadvantages, would be of value.
In accordance with one embodiment, a dump bucket toilet is provided which avoids substantial scooping of water by the bucket as it returns towards the fill position, to enable a toilet tank of low height to be used. The bucket can be initially tilted with a low force, and yet reliably returns to the filled position while making minimal noise. The bucket has first and second sides adjacent respectively to first and second sides of the toilet tank, and is pivotable about a longitudinally-extending tilt axis. The bucket carries a barrier that lies over a first side portion of the bucket. As a result, when the bucket is tiled so its first side is lowered, the barrier resists rapid discharge of the water and consequent splashing. The barrier forms an opening at the top of the first bucket side, through which water can flow out at a moderate rate, which avoids splashing and which keeps the toilet tilted for a few seconds while substantially all of the water is discharged. This avoids the bucket scooping water and the need for a taller gap between the bottom of the bucket and the bottom of the tank.
A return wall lies in the bucket near its bottom. When the bucket tilts to its dump position and then tilts partially back to an in between position, the return wall retains water on a second side of the pivot axis, to apply torque urging the bucket back towards the fill position.